Ronny (The Reef)
Ronny is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of The Reef 2: High Tide. He is voiced by Jamie Kennedy. He is a con-artist dwarf shark who helps Troy escape his cage. Troy threatens Ronny into following his orders until the evil shark kidnaps Cordelia and he sides with Pi. History Ronny is first seen with meeting mean tiger shark Troy trapped in a cage. Troy demands Ronny to let him out of the cage. Ronny informs Troy that he's a bargain maker and asks for an offer to which Troy growls; "I offer you your life." to which Ronny replies "I can live with that" and frees Troy. Ronny wishes Troy luck, but Troy refuses to let him leave, saying that he's "handy to have around." Troy threatens Ronny into following his orders by sabatoging Pi's training and tells him in exchange, he will let Ronny go. Ronny disguises himself with a piece of kelp as a wig and false dentures on is teeth. Witnessing Pi's disastrous training, Ronny gets an idea. He announces that the fish put on an "underwater extravaganza" saying every fish has a special skill, and by doing that, they will attract humans to protect them from the sharks. Everybody but Pi is enlightened by Ronny's plan. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef at sunset. When Ronny succeeds, Troy exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. But Ronny, having grown to love the reef inhabitants tries explain but Troy kidnaps Cordelia. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia . Ronny blocks the hench-sharks' path telling them to stand up to Troy. Unfortunately, Troy had overheard and furious with Ronny's betrayal, Troy gobbles the little dwarf shark up in one gulp. When Troy is defeated, Ronny flies out of his mouth and back into the sea. The fully redeemed pygmy shark then uses his entertainment on the reef, to everyone's delight. Gallery Ronny scavanging.png|Ronny scavanging Ronny_encounters_Troy_trapped_in_a_cage.png|Ronny encounters Troy trapped in a cage. Ronny offers Troy a Rubiks cube .png|"Can I interest you in one of those snacks for a Rubik's cube? Great to past the time, and you seem to have plenty of that!" Ronny shows keys to Troy.png|"How bout a lock pick multi-tool decorative key chain commemorating the birth of George Washington?" Ronny_hands_out_keys_to_Troy.png|"A guy after my own heart. Not only a fish hunter, but also a bargain hunter." Troy threatens Ronny to free him.png|Troy threatens Ronny to let him out of the cage. Ronny wishes Troy luck.png|Ronny wishes Troy luck. But Troy refuses to let him leave.png|But Troy refuses to let him leave and takes him with him Ronny shows his disguise to Troy.png|Ronny shows his disguise to Troy (false dentures and a piece of kelp on his head) Ronny witnessing Pi's disastrous Training.png|Ronny witnessing Pi's disasterous training, giving him an idea Dancing with the star fish.png|"Nice moves!" You should be on Dancing with the Starfish!" Ronny grabs a fallen Dylan.png|"Fins of Fury is hurting'" Underwater extravaganza Ronny.png|"What's the one thing that even sharks are scared of? Humans. And we can attract humans here by putting on...an Underwater Extravaganza!" Ballet of Seahorses.png|"We'll have a ballet of seahorses..." Juggling clownfish.png|"...juggling clownfish..." Roaring lionfish.png|"..and roaring lionfish!" Duet of Dancing Angelfish.png|"And for the grand finale: a duet of dancing angelfish!" Pi arguing with Ronny about his talent plan.png|Pi argues with Ronny over his ridiculous talent plan Ronny with Dylan.png|Ronny hires Dylan as his talent agent Ronny & Dylan watching the auditions.png|Ronny & Dylan watch more auditions Dylan Ronny & Junior seeing dancing shrimp.png|Ronny, Dylan & Junior witnessing dancing shrimp. Junior embarrassed by his mother's clumsy dancing.png|Ronny Dylan & Junior witnessing Cordelia's clumsy dancing Ronny & Three-Eye Bobby spot the human boat.png|Ronny and Three-Eye Bob spot the human's boat Nervous Ronny.png|Nervous Ronny Troy summons Ronny outside the reef.png|'Ronny': We gotta do this fast! It's risky for us to be seen together! Troy: Yeah, risky for you. Troy threatens Ronny to bring him Cordelia.png|Troy threatens Ronny to bring him Cordelia outside the reef at sunset. Cordelia sobbing to Ronny.png|Cordelia sobbing to Ronny over her clumsiness Ronny dances with Cordelia.png|Ronny dances with Cordelia Troy exposes Ronny as a shark to Cordelia.png|Troy exposes Ronny as a shark to Cordelia Troy exposes Ronny's plan to Cordelia.png|Troy reveals Ronny's real motives to Cordelia Bart and Eddie_capture_Ronny.png|Bart & Eddie capture Ronny Ronny explains that Troy was forcing him.png|"Troy forced me to help him! I'm not like you! I can't stand up to him! I'll do anything to help you get Cordelia back!" Remourseful_Ronny.png|Remourseful Ronny sides with Pi Pi_and_Ronny's_truce.png|Pi & Ronny agree a truce to rescue Cordelia Ronny apologizes to the Reef.png|Ronny apologizes to the Reef. Ronny The Reef.png|Ronny accepted. Pi & Ronny head off to save Cordelia .png|Pi and Ronny head off to save Cordelia Ronny leads Troy and his goons to the boat to distract him.png|Ronny leads Troy and his goons to the ship to distract him while Pi frees Cordelia Ronny_blocks_goons_path.png|Ronny blocks Troy's goons path Ronny standing up to goon.png|Ronny tries to convince the other sharks to stand up against Troy. Troy_eats_Ronny.png|Troy eats Ronny for betraying him Ronny_flies_out_of_Troy's_mouth.png|Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth Ronny dives back in the ocean.png|"Winning!" Ronny dives back into the sea. Reformed Ronny with divers.png|"There's my leading lady." Redeemed Ronny starts the party Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Cowards Category:Anti Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Con artist Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fish Category:True Neutral Category:Defenders Category:Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Pure of heart Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Former Slaves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Insane Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Heroes